


Tantalize Me Thus - O HYMEN! O hymenee!

by Dr Quinn_Geekery (Outlander_Geekery)



Series: The Whitman Sessions [4]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlander_Geekery/pseuds/Dr%20Quinn_Geekery
Summary: This is the fourth story in The Whitman Session series.The idea for this series of stories came to me after watching The Library. At the end of the episode, Michaela agrees to allow Sully to share more of Walt Whitman’s poetry with her. My thought is that the poetry would have been a catalyst for them to discuss sex and become more comfortable with each other, which is why I think Sully was interested in sharing with her. This series will have 3-4 standalone evenings, based on a different snippet of poetry, leading up to their wedding night. The overall rating is Mature to Explicit.This story takes place between the events in What is Love? and Washita.





	Tantalize Me Thus - O HYMEN! O hymenee!

Sully’s tongue was deep inside Michaela’s mouth. It stroked and teased and competed with his lips -- each wanting more of her. She was in his lap, his erection insistent against her thigh, and his hand inched closer and closer to where she felt wet and swollen. 

Their evening had started out innocently enough. Sully had brought fresh venison for dinner and they cooked and laughed together as a family. After dinner was cleaned up, they played charades with the kids before Colleen and Brian headed to bed, and Matthew headed back to town to sleep at the clinic. 

Once alone, Sully suggested they sit outside together and read for a bit.  Michaela knew what that meant and felt a prickle of excitement and nervousness in her belly. It had been a few weeks since they had shared Walt Whitman’s poetry and spent quality time alone together. She’d hoped they would have the opportunity on Valentine’s Day, but it hadn’t worked out as planned. She missed this time alone at night together. It had gotten to the point where she felt a blush creep up her cheeks when she would see their empty outdoor chairs set innocently on the porch in the harsh light of the day. She’d learned quite a bit about herself sitting next to Sully hidden in the darkness.

Settled outside with steaming cups of tea and quilt to keep them warm, Sully flipped through the book until he found the page he was looking for.

“I think you’ll like this one.” He had a mischievous glint in his eye. He opened the book wider and made broad gestures with his arms while reading the bawdy poem.

> _ O HYMEN! O hymenee! why do you tantalize me thus? _
> 
> _ O why sting me for a swift moment only? _
> 
> _ Why can you not continue? O why do you now cease? _
> 
> _ Is it because if you continued beyond the swift moment you  _
> 
> _ would soon certainly kill me? _

“Sully!” Michaela playfully swatted Sully on the shoulder. Her cheeks burned, but she had become much more comfortable talking about these things with him over the past few months. “Why would you pick that one?” 

“It reminded me of you.”

“Sully!” Michaela exclaimed again, her eyes going wide. Her excited tone made Wolf glance up to see what was going on before realizing it wasn’t anything that interested him and resting his head back down.

Sully laughed and pulled his arm tighter around her. Their chairs were so close together on the porch that it was almost like they were sharing a small bench.

“Does it feel that good?” Michaela asked softly, looking up at him.

“Joining?” 

“With … a virgin.” Michaela looked down at her mug.

“It just feels tighter...” He trailed off.

“Oh.” Michaela was quiet for a moment before adding, “Did Abigail know she wasn’t your first?”

“Yeah. She didn’t have all the details I told you, but she assumed.” Sully picked a piece of hay off his pant leg and tossed it over the railing of the porch. He looked back at Michaela. “I was Abigail’s first, but she wasn’t a virgin on our wedding night.”

“You anticipated your vows?” Michaela’s eyes were wide as she looked at him.

“We were young and reckless. Loren didn’t want me marryin’ her. Abigail thought if she was no longer a virgin, Loren’d have no choice but to let us be together.”

Michaela sighed. She knew Loren Bray and could only imagine how their plan had worked. “Loren must’ve been so mad.”

“He was. Said I ruined his little girl.” Sully looked up at Michaela. “I wonder if we would’ve handled it differently if he would have come around.”

“When you and I first started courting, had you hoped I would be more open to … intimacy?” She remembered how forward Sully had been soon after they started courting. 

“I knew right away when I met you you were a proper woman, but I wondered, at first, if maybe…”   


“Maybe what?” 

“Maybe you’d had a lover. Or maybe you and your fiance had anticipated your vows. I wondered if you came to Colorado Springs to leave a reputation behind.” 

Michaela looked at him, a bit amused that Sully could have ever had that notion of her. She never before considered allowing herself to experience any of what she and Sully had explored outside of marriage. The idea that he thought she could possibly be an experienced woman made her feel excited, as silly as it was.

“When did you realize I wasn’t experienced?”

“Soon as we started courtin’ and you were nervous to be alone with me. Nervous about kissin’ me. I figured then you were innocent for sure.” Sully placed a light kiss on her cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

“Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry for.”

“It was all just so new to me.” She turned to face him.

“You and David?”

“No.” Michaela laughed at the suggestion. “Only kisses, and only in public. I’d never even felt … a tongue before yours.”

Sully smiled. “You seemed to know what to do.”

Michaela blushed. 

“Michaela, I would have never pushed you to do anythin’ you didn’t want to. I just wanted to hold you, kiss you... maybe sneak off into the barn and touch a little.” Sully gave her a smile.

“I like what we’ve done so far.” 

“Me too.”

“I thought about giving myself to you once … outside of marriage.”

“When?” Once again, it looked like she’d managed to shock him a little bit.

“After you rescued me … from the dog soldiers.”

Sully looked down.

“You asked me if they had hurt me.”

He looked back up at her with alarm, and Michaela realized he misunderstood.   
  
“They hadn’t. I told you the truth. But One Eye tried.” Michaela paused to take a breath, the memories of that night filling her with fear. “And I realized how close I had come to having it taken from me by force, and we were still in so much danger. I’d waited all these years to save myself for my husband, for you, and it could have been all for nothing. And I thought, ‘What am I waiting for?’”

“I’m glad you didn’t follow through. I wouldn’t have been strong enough to say no.”

“I would have never been forward enough to ask.”

“But after? When we got home … you didn’t feel the same?”

“No, once we were home and out of danger, I lost my fearlessness of that time.”

“I’m glad we’ve waited.”

“I am too. Although, it’s getting more difficult.”

He smiled and took her hand before pulling her to him for a kiss. 

The kiss deepened and Sully asked, “You wanna sneak into the barn with me for a little bit?”

“But we won’t be able to hear Brian or Colleen if they need me.” She said innocently.

“Were you actually going to consider it otherwise? My my, Michaela Quinn … Walt Whitman has corrupted you.” 

“Stop it. I knew you were kidding.”

He kissed her again and Michaela’s hand drifted to where his shirt collar was open enough to reveal his deeply tanned chest peppered with golden hair. As their kiss deepened, she touched his skin there before sliding her hand into the shirt as much as the vee-neck would allow. 

Without breaking their kiss, Sully leaned back enough to pull his shirt tails out of his pants and lift the shirt away from his body. He took Michaela’s hand and brought it up and under the shirt. 

Michaela smiled into his mouth and continued her exploration, the soft cotton of his shirt caressing the back of her hand while her hand caressed his chest. His skin was warm, yet she felt gooseflesh wherever her fingers traced.  She slipped her fingers over a nipple and felt the puckered skin.

“Are they sensitive?” She asked.

“Not as sensitive as yours, but it feels good. Anywhere you hands touch me feels good, Michaela.”

Michaela could see the thick outline that proved he was indeed enjoying her touch.

“Do you want me to touch you again? The way I did last time?” She surprised even herself with the question. Last time it had been in exploration. To do it again tonight would be with purpose -- specifically to give him pleasure. Michaela didn’t know if she wanted him to say yes or no.

“No, not tonight.” Sully looked down at himself with a slight blush. “If we do that again I’m not sure I can keep myself from spilling in your hand.”

Michaela exhaled a quick, heavy breath at his words. She felt the now familiar clench deep in her belly that signaled how aroused he was making her. The idea that she could have so much power over him - it was intoxicating. She should get up. She should go inside. But nothing less than a fire at her feet would make her tear herself away from him right now.

“But, you could sit in my lap again.” He continued. “That feels good too, and it’s a little less dangerous.”

“Alright.” Michaela slide her legs over his and let him pull her onto his lap into an embrace. Sully’s shirt was pulled up high under his armpits to allow her hand to still have access to his chest. 

Sully dipped his head to kiss her neck. He trailed kisses to the tops of her breasts and on the way back up instead of kissing he licked a wet trail to her earlobe. 

Michaela pursed her lips together to keep from groaning at the sensation. 

Her attention had been so focused on what he was doing to her neck, that she hadn’t realized until now that his hand was sliding up under her skirts. She felt him finger the delicate elastic bands of her underpants just above her knee. 

She knew if he was bold enough to reach her center he wouldn’t find skin. Since she had been at home most of the day her bloomers didn’t have the opening between her legs needed to make relieving herself easier when out and about. Part of her hoped he would try to touch her, and part of her didn’t how she would react if he did. She was finding it increasingly difficult to control herself in his presence. 

And so that was how they’d gotten to this point: His tongue in her mouth, his erection pressing against her bottom, and his hand making a slow journey up between her legs.

Sully was bold and just moments later she felt his hand slide against her.

His touch wasn’t focused on one particular spot, but the dull pressure on every spot ratched up Michaela’s arousal. She felt a wave of embarrassment knowing he may be able to feel how damp her underclothes must be by now. 

She knew she needed to stop him in a minute, but she just didn’t want this feeling to end for a little longer.

She squirmed in his lap a bit to press against his erection, but it also brought Michaela more firmly into his hand. He started sliding the side of his index finger up and down against her seam. She wasn’t entirely familiar with recognizing her body’s reactions, but she felt the beginning of a release building and wondered if Sully was feeling the same. They undulated against each other in a lazy rhythm, but the feelings it was stirring were anything but lazy. The blood rushed through her body to pulse and pound between her legs. She felt dizzy. 

She tightened her arms around his neck and pulled him more closely to her. She needed to feel more of his skin. She needed to feel more of his body against hers. She needed something to ease the ache deep in her belly.

“Sully, we need to stop.” Michaela didn’t recognize her own voice whispering the words into his mouth.

“I know.” Sully sighed heavily and rested his forehead against hers.

“I’m losing control.”   


“I want you so badly.”

“Sully, we can’t…”

“I know.” he paused as he kissed her one more time. “Michaela, I would never jeopardize your virginity before our weddin’ night, but I can make you l feel so good right now if ya let me. I won’t take anything for myself — just you.”

“Sully, no. I am tempted, but no. Not until we are married.”

At the sound of her saying no, Sully pulled his hand away from between Michaela’s legs and slid her just a fraction away from him on his lap. 

“Of course. Let me just cool down for a moment.” He rubbed his forehead against hers and took some steady breaths in and out.

“Sully?” Her voice was soft.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think we should read any more poetry together until after we are married.”

Sully laughed softly. “I think you’re right.”

“And I think maybe we should limit the amount of time we are alone together, especially after dark.”

“Ya’ think the Reverend is free tomorrow for a wedding?”

“Sully!” 

He laughed again. 

They picked up their discarded tea cups and quietly brought them back into her homestead to clean up, shyly glancing at each other from time to time.  

“It’s only another couple of months, Sully. Then there won’t be anything holding us back.” Michaela sounded confident, yet she wondered if her own fears would hold her back from truly letting herself go.

“I can’t wait.” Sully pulled her to him again and kissed her. He started trailing kisses down her neck when Michaela pushed on his chest, and glanced towards where the children were sleeping behind the curtain partition. 

“Sully…”

“I know. I know.”

“Goodnight.”

“‘Night. Sweet dreams.” He winked.

Michaela blushed.

“Come on, boy.” Sully called to Wolf. He turned and gave Michaela one more quick kiss on the cheek before slipping out the front door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this fit nicely between What is Love? and Washita because in the Valentine's Day episode Michaela is so anxious to spend some time alone with Sully, and in Washita they are careful to not let anything get too carried away. 
> 
> Next up is the wedding night! It's mostly written and I'm going to an all-night writing group next weekend so I hope to finish it. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
